Blood and Full Moons
by ms.sixteencandles
Summary: Luna wishes she never met The cult of vampires that now controls her life or the Frog brothers. Especially because she's a werewolf. T for strong language. OC/Paul.
1. Chapter 1: Stop me

**Chapter 1**

"You seem too… odd to be here. So? What do you want?" I kept walking around the small comic book store ignoring the boys' question. I caught a glance at a vampire comic. I grinned at it then picked it up.

"You're the second person to laugh at that today. It's not a joke lady, there's vamps all over Santa Carla." The boy walked up next to me.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I laughed." I put the comic down and looked at the boy. It was getting late and Marko was expecting me at the cave by morning.

"You a bloodsucker?" The boy asked taking a couple steps away. I laughed again.

"Almost the opposite, actually." I reached up and grabbed the wolf pendant that hung around my neck. The boy walked back farther.

"Edgar! You wanna get over here." The boy yelled towards a door to the back of the shop. A taller boy walked out of the door wearing a similar camo getup with a band around his head.

"What is it, Alan?" Edgar said. _There. Edgar and Alan._ I thought. Alan walked over to Edgar who was now staring me down taking in every element of my being. Alan whispered something in his ear, and his eyes widened.

"You're a dog. A hound of hell. A Werewolf." Edgar sneered.

"Wow, I gotta say, you are the first ones to figure that out so quickly. You win the prize!" I said with an unfaltering grin.

"You usually hate vampires." Alan grumbled.

"Yes yes, very clever kids you are, but I live with them. If you don't mind, I must be going." I gave a small, joking bow then turned around.

"Luna! Get over here!" The voice was familiar. Paul.

"See?" I turned back around to the boys. "Right on queue." I flipped back around and jogged out of the shop. I noticed the clock right before I left. 11:10. "Shit." I mumbled to myself. I noticed Paul and Marko waiting just off the Boardwalk.

"What are you still doing here? David's really pissed." Marko scorned.

"Sorry. I thought you said to be at the cave by sunrise." I said sheepishly, making sure not to make eye contact with either of them.

"How the hell did you hear that? I said ten forty- you know what? Never mind. It's your head." Marko yelled as I hopped on the back of his bike. We started off, but just before I lost vision of them, I saw the two boys giving me disgusted glances. That's what I need. The people who know what I am to think I'm a monster. Maybe I am.

*Time Pass*

"LUNA!" David was sitting where he usually did, but surprisingly this time he was holding one of Marko's pigeons. He let it fly away when we walked in. "There you are. Wonderful, you _know_ how I get worried sick about you." I looked up only to see him suddenly right in front of me, making me look down again. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. I growled. "Oh, don't be like that sweetness. _Just don't go missing again_." He whispered. He let go of my chin.

"Are we going hunting tonight, David?" Paul asked, sitting in the broken fountain in the middle of the lobby.

"Why not?" They all got up and left the cave, and I let out a sigh of relief. Star stood up, walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Luna, why don't you leave? Get out of here, live somewhere else." Star said with a pitiful tone. I thought by now she would know I hate that tone.

"You should know I can't. David would personally kill me, no question." I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"But you can change whenever you want!" She yelled over to me.

"I can't take all four of them at once." I said as I laid down to sleep. "Goodnight, Star." Then I slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of escape.

*Time Pass*

"Well, well. Looks like the mutt's back." Edgar snapped as I walked into the store.

"Watch it, kid!" I growled while barring my teeth on instinct.

"What are you doing here anyway, dog?" Alan asked.

"Okay, before I tell you anything, I have a name. It's Luna. I didn't know if you heard three nights ago. Not dog, mutt or any of those kinds of things, capice?" The two boys looked at each other, then turned to me and nodded. "Good. Now I will take questions."

"Do you kill like the bloodsuckers do?" Alan asked, and Edgar jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

"No. They do it for fun and blood. I kill if I have to." I said, taking the question completely seriously, even though Edgar was glaring at his brother the whole time.

"Why do you live with vampires? I thought all werewolves hate vampires." Edgar asked. I looked down.

"Yeah. All werewolves do hate vampires. I don't have a choice but to live with them. They'll kill me otherwise." I said keeping my voice down.

"Who would've thought? A werewolf living with vampires against her will." Edgar laughed and walked to the door that goes behind the store. "Good luck with that then."


	2. Chapter 2: Zombie

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys.**

**Hey, I noticed I'm getting hits and I'm freaking out with joy. I'm usually not a very popular writer as you can see. So thanks very much!**

**Chapter 2**

"What crawled up her ass and died?" I heard Paul whisper the Marko. I glared at the two vampires. Both of them looked away instantly, like they weren't looking in the first place.

"You two fucking idiots did." I barked at them. David and Dwayne laughed from the other side of the room. I rolled my eyes and continued to read a hounds of hell comic the boys at the comic shop gave me. I laughed at how it's really inaccurate at points but generally reasonable at some points, as well.

"What's that Luna?" David asked, of course, annoyingly appearing right next to me.

"Nothing. At least, none of your business." I snapped, closing the comic and hiding it under my leg.

"Oh, tsk tsk. Everything here is my business." He reached around my leg and grabbed the comic. I flailed my arms in some sort of an attempt to get the comic, but he was at the other side of the room in the blink of an eye. I'd never heard David laughed so loud until then.

"What is this?" He managed to get out between laughing. My cheeks were probably as red as my hair at this point.

"Two boys at a comic book store gave it to me." I said shyly. David almost dropped the comic.

"What? Do they know?" He asked. Every element of laughter had left his face and he was dead serious.

"Well, um, yes. But-" I didn't have time to finish explaining how they knew. David, Dwayne, Marko and Paul were gone. I started to go into full panic. What have I done? I just condemned two kids. I bolted out of the cave. _I'll never get there in time by running. _The thoughts pounding through my head were as quick as the beating of my heart. The 30 seconds started. I didn't look any different but I had 30 seconds of agonizing pain as I was transforming into a wolf. The only thing left on my body is my wolf necklace. It seems like a life time of agony before it ends. And when it does, the blood pumps through my veins burning and my heart beats ten times faster than what it used to be. I'm guided be hatred and fear. I'm a monster.

I ran through the forest on all fours listening to my quick rapid breathing. I can barely think, but all I am thinking it the wellbeing of the Frog brothers. I get there, and they're already there. Pounding on the doors to the shop where the brothers live. They live in the back of the shop, so that would give me more time. I sprinted up to the empty boardwalk and bit the leg of one of the vampires. I hear the familiar scream of Marko. All the other vampires turned their attention to me, confused.

"Luna, what are you doing?" David yelled. All four of the vampires were coming at me now.

"_Stop this NOW. They haven't done anything wrong. They're not going to use this information against anyone. If you don't stop, I will kill as many of you as I can." _I thought as I tightened my bite on Marko's leg. I knew David could hear me thinking. And he didn't know what to do.

"Fine. Let go of Marko." David pouted. I released my clench on Marko's calf. Dwayne and Paul helped him stand. I growled and walked off the boardwalk, the vampires walking behind.

"_Go to the cave, please. I want to talk to David alone._" I thought to Dwayne and Paul. They flew off carrying an unconscious Marko in-between them.

"_David, you know I don't want to be here. You know I hate you. But you don't have to kill people who know what I am. What's the worst they could do? These boys aren't who you should be killing. I am generally fine with how you kill. Just not like this. Please._" I thought, begging him to have the slightest bit of mercy.

"You're lucky I stopped this once, mutt. Don't think I'll do it again." David snapped, ignoring my pleads. "Get back to the cave. Now."

*Time Pass*

"What happened?" Star yelled, now standing, holding Laddie next to her.

"She did." Dwayne said as I trotted on all fours into the cave after them, my head hanging low. I walked over to my bed and drew the curtains around it.I changed back to my human form, and got dressed. When I finished getting dressed, Paul walked over to me.

"Hey, sorry we got you so angry. I know how you hate to change like that." Paul said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wow, you're the last one I expected an apology from. Is Marko okay?" I asked, wondering if I hurt him too bad.

"Yeah He'll be fine. I would be more worried about David's ego." Paul chuckled. We both laughed.

"Thanks, Paul. I'll see you later." I drew the curtains again and laid down. _What am I still doing here? _I asked myself.

*Time Pass*

"Knock knock, bitch." I said as I walked into the newly opened comic store. "You know, you little brats owe me big time."

"Why?" Alan asked behind the counter.

"Because I saved your asses, that's why!" I exclaimed, slightly confused. "Did you hear pounding last night?"

"Yeah, how do you know? Why?" Edgar asked, thinking they were just some punk kids.

"Those were my vamps, idiots. Coming to kill you. I saved your sorry butts. I had to do something I hate to do, as well." I remarked, reaching again up to my wolf pendant. They both gasped.

"You didn't… for us?" Alan asked staring starstruck at me.

"Yeah. I said you owe me." I turned around and left without saying another word to either of them.


	3. Chapter 3: 9 Crimes

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys (unfortunately)**

**Oh my god thank you soo much for reading my story! I might update a bit rapidly sometimes because I have nothing better to do than write. (Sad right?) But anyway, I love you so much for reading!**

**Chapter 3**

The night started out like any other. I was sleeping, the boys were out hunting and Star and Laddie were at the boardwalk. Everyone forgot. I just dozed off when I woke up to my 30 seconds starting. _I didn't do this… I forgot! We all forgot! _I thought. The moon just came out of the misty clouds. It was full. I was screaming out for Star hoping she would her or remember. Of course, it wasn't Star or Laddie who remembered. It was Marko. He brought all the boys back to the cave just before I turned.

"Luna!" Paul yelled as he ran up to me writhing on the ground.

"Paul, get back! PAUL!" Marko yelled, but it was too late. I had changed. The full moon was the only time I couldn't control my transformation. I was a completely feral, insane wolf.

"Paul… RUN!" David shouted from the entrance of the cave. I lashed out and clawed Paul right down the back. Star and Laddie just appeared at the cave opening, only to be told by David to go back to the boardwalk. Paul struggled to stand. He finally got to his feet and bolted with the boys out of the cave. All I remember was going after them. Then opening my eyes. Marko was sitting right in front of me.

"Guys! She's awake." Marko called. All the boys except Paul came and looked down on me. David looked very unpleased.

"Hello, sweetness. This was one of your worst." David said with an odd happiness to his voice.

"Uhhgg… I feel awful. Where's Paul? I remember hurting him. Is he okay?" I asked remembering the hatred of myself when I hit him. Marko laughed.

"Well, it got worse after you stopped remembering." Marko said in a gloomy tone.

"You nearly killed Paul. He's really lucky to be… alive." Dwayne muttered fumbling his thumbs.

"What? How long was I out? WHERE IS HE?" I shouted, making Marko and Dwayne back up a bit.

"You were out for five days. And calm down Loony bin. Paul's over there." He gestured over to a ripped up couch where Paul was lying.

"Five. Days." I jumped up and walked over to Paul. He was unconscious and there were claw marks and scratches all down his face and arms. My eyes filled with tears. I slumped down to my knees and laid my head on his chest. I let the tears I've been holding in for years stream down my face. "_I'm so sorry." _I whispered. "_I'm a monster. You can hate me." _ I felt a hand on my shoulder. I burst into gut wrenching sobs. I sprung up and whipped around to see the shocked face of Star looking at me. I pushed her out of my way and ran out of the cave. I sprinted up the stairs and ran about half a mile down the edge of the bluff, away from the cave. I had calmed down a bit but was crying silent tears. I hung my legs off the edge and buried my face in my hands.

I was there for about five minutes before I heard footsteps coming up next to me. At this point I was staring at the waves crashing up against the rock. My light grey eyes stung and were bloodshot. Parts of my messy red hair clung to my cheek with dried tears.

"What? Can I not be alone for a few minutes?" I said, my voice rough from sobbing. I heard the familiar voice of Dwayne ring through my ears.

"David thought you left for good. You know you can't do that, right?" He said, as if I was a child. He sat down next to me.

"Yeah, of course. How do you guys do it?" I asked vaguely hoping he would know what I meant without having to get specific.

"Do what?" He asked turning his head sideways slightly. I sighed.

"How do you cope… with being an… an animal. I almost killed someone who is immortal. Do you know how scary that is? I realized how inhuman I am. And it scared me… a lot. To know that you're capable of doing that to someone, it hurts. How do you do it?" We were both quiet after that for a while. He tried to talk a few times, with no success. After a while he told the truth.

"We don't. We let it control us, and we end up enjoying it. I know, it sounds sick but… it's true." He stared at the white cap waves crashing up against boulders that will eventually disappear into sand. I stared at him.

"Not exactly what I wanted to hear, Dwayne. If I let _this _control me, I won't have any humanity left. At all. So I can't just let it control me." I sighed looking at him with a worried look.

"Yeah, good point. You're not the same as us. We better get back before David sees I found you and didn't tell him." He said quickly while getting up. I could tell this is a touchy subject for both of us.

"Sure…" I said standing next to him. He reached out for my hand. I looked up at him and then back down to his hand. I smiled and grabbed his hand gently. He squeezed my hand and started walking. A little way into our walk he leaned down and whispered,

"At least you're still alive." Then kissed my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4: There is a Light

**Disclaimer: I, once again, don't own the Lost Boys.**

**Thanks to crimsonsky123, who gave me my first review. I hope this will help!**

**Chapter 4: The Remembering**

I seemed like a normal girl. Went to school, lived with my parents. But I had a secret, one that was dangerous for anyone to know.

"Okay, Mum I'm going to school." I called into the kitchen of the small beach side house in Santa Carla.

"Bye, Sweetness! Love you!" She called back, walking into the archway connecting the kitchen and living room. I headed out the door. Walking to school was never hard, since it was just down the road. The day was long and tedious, not learning anything, as usual.

"Luna? Can you stay after school today to clean up?" My teacher asked grabbing my arm as I was walking out of class. The school year was almost over and we were packing everything up.

"Sure. I don't have anywhere to go." I said walking back into the classroom to help take down a large poster. I stayed to about eight cleaning up the whole class room.

"You can leave now, Luna. Thanks for helping!" My teacher said while leaving room. I walked out of the school not wanting to go home yet. The only thing I could think of was the boardwalk. I called my mom from the school telling her I was going to be home late. The bustling boardwalk was extra packed today so I stood near the outskirts as much as I could. It was the smell that hit me first. An unforgettable stench of death and blood. I looked around. All I saw was a few girls, a boy and a girl kissing and a group of four boys on motorcycles. I kept walking around the area, but the scent only got lighter.

"Something wrong, Sweetness?" Asked one of the boys with the motorcycle that had a long black trench coat and platinum blond hair.

"No, nothing." Realizing then that the stench was coming from them. I covered my nose with the back of my hand.

"Come on, girlie. Tell us." Said one with crazy blond hair. He was cute for a vamp.

"I thought I smelled something familiar. It was nothing." I said still covering my nose. A couple of the boys looked at each other, as if silently talking.

"I like you're necklace. Where'd you get it?" The crazy blonde asked. I reached up and rubbed the wolf pendant hanging around my neck.

"My Dad gave it to me on my twelfth birthday. We're very similar." I said, thinking about how I got my werewolf genes from my dad, much to my mom's displeasure. That's why she left him and dragged me with her.

"Awww, so sweet." Mocked one of the boys with an extremely odd jacket with tons of different patches and colors.

"Hey, asshole, don't be an asshole." I snapped, glaring at him. The smell was starting to become overwhelming, and my eyes started to water.

"What's your name? Oh don't cry baby, he didn't mean it." The crazy haired blonde said as he got off his bike. He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. He gave a somewhat playful scorning look at his colorful jacket wearing friend, who put his hands in the air with protest.

"Luna. My name's Luna." I said as I wiped my eyes with my spare hand.

"Hey David, can we take her back to our place?" Crazy hair asked platinum blonde, with begging eyes, as if asking his mom if he can keep a stray dog he found. (Which he sort of was.)

"Fine. But she rides with you, and we have to get Star and Laddie." He said inspecting me up and down.

"Yes! My name is Paul, by the way. That's Marko," He said gesturing over to colorful jacket. "That dude in the back is Dwayne," He pointed to the boy who hadn't talked yet. Dwayne waved and said hi. "And this is David; don't know if you caught that earlier." He remarked looking at David.

"Okay that's enough introductions. Let's find Star and Laddie." David said, getting off his bike. The others got off as well. Paul clutched my hand and we started off down the boardwalk.

*Time Pass*

Maybe 45 minutes passed and David was getting pissy.

"Where the hell are they?" He yelled marching around with the rest of us trying to keep up. Paul still held my hand as if it was holding him to the ground. We were about to turn into an ally to get around a concert when Marko pointed something out.

"Hey, is that Laddie? Where's Star?" He said, pointing to a young boy standing alone in the concert. David whipped around and lightly jogged over to the boy.

"Laddie, where's Star?" Dwayne asked picking Laddie up. The kid shrugged his shoulders and looked around. I heard a girl's voice calling out for Laddie.

"Hey, do you hear that? Is that Star?" I asked standing on my tippy toes to look around, even though I was almost as tall as the boy still squeezing my hand. I looked over at him to see a look of confusion replacing the look of mischievous giddiness.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything." He frowned looking around. _Damn it. I forgot about my dog-level hearing and smell. _I thought, getting off my tippy toes.

"Oh I-I just thought I h-heard something." I lied, still hearing the voice. A girl came jogging out of the crowd towards us.

"Laddie! I was so worried." She cried going up to Dwayne who was still holding Laddie.

"Where have you two been, anyway?" David asked, giving Star an angry look.

"We got separated at one point here. I couldn't find him for a while and I was getting worried. I walked everywhere." She said, almost asking for David's forgiveness. Her attention suddenly turned to me, and then Paul grasping my hand.

"Who's this?" Star asked, staring into my eyes. Paul dropped my hand and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Her name's Luna. She's my date tonight." Paul said, winking at Star. _Great. This idiotic vampire is planning on killing me. _I thought, knowing that wasn't going to let that happen. The smell was almost vomit worthy. It was emanating from the child and the girl, as well. I thought it was sad that someone as young as Laddie would be one of them.

"Let's go. Sunrise is coming in a couple hours and we haven't had dinner yet." David said walking over to the bikes on the other side of the boardwalk. The rest of the group, Paul and I started to follow, me trying to push myself away from Paul as much as I could without shoving him away from me.

*Time Pass*

We were coming up to cliff where the boys called home. I was on the back of Pauls' bike; holding on for dear life because of how fast he was going. We came to a sudden halt so close to the edge you could hear the waves crashing against the rocks below. We all got off the bikes and headed down a set of old rotting wooden stairs.

"Here we are!" Marko shouted as we walked into the cave down by the shore. David whispered something to Star, and she and Laddie stayed outside. The cave was magnificent. It was completely furnished looking like an old hotel. I sat down on one of the beds with light drapery covering the sides of it. I took off the black belt I had resting on my hip bones under my mid-drift. Then I took off the white belt I had on my jeans.

"What are you doing?" Marko asked plopping down in a ripped sofa.

"Oh, nothing. I like these belts, so I don't want them breaking. They're my favorite." I said glaring at him, which took him by surprise.

"Hey, Luna I want to show you something." Paul said walking over to me.

"Oh, cool! I do too! Okay okay, you go first." I yipped, bouncing up and down on the bed. Like I expected, Pauls' fangs grew and his eyes turned yellow. Instead of the expected screams the boys usually hear, they got,

"Oh my god, awesome! My turn!" I squealed, starting my 30 seconds. I held back my screams, but I couldn't help collapsing to the ground in agony. Their shocked faces would've made me laugh. The reaction of seeing a pretty red head turn into a white wolf with a black back is different for everyone, but their response was hysterical. I started wagging my tail and yipping. Looking around the room I noticed the other three boys were in their vampire form, as well.

"I knew it! She could smell us!" David yelled as he charged me. I barked once the jumped up and collided with the angry vampire. We were both growling as we bit and scratched. He eventually pinned me up against the floor.

"I'll let you live, if you stay with us. You're too rare to kill. _It would be such a shame._" He hissed, leaning up against me. I growled and barked, trying to push him off of me, but he didn't budge. He pushed up against me more, making me yelp. The boys watching the situation laughed. I let up on my attempts to push him off me. I whimpered and David grinned.

"Now that's a good girl." David smirked, getting up. I flipped around on to my four paws, causing the boys to jump to attention. I prowled over to my bed and laid down.

"Come on boys. We still need to eat." David touched the small amount of my blood on his hands to his lips. He closed his eyes then took off with his boys. It took me less than two seconds to realize where they were going. I howled, running after them. I feared for my mothers' life.

*Time Pass*

By the time I got to my house the door was wide open and it was silent. I ran through the door only to back out again. My legs felt like water. The boys emerged from the house covered in blood. They looked down at me, the small wolf that felt powerless. David knelt down to my level. He looked me in the eyes.

"Now you have to stay with us. You have nowhere to go." He smiled, standing up and walking away. Leaving me to think about what I had done.


	5. Chapter 5: Foundations

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Lost Boys**

**Hey, just so you awesome peeps reading my story know, the chapter names on the list are hints to song to listen to while reading the chapter. If you're on a mobile device, ignore them.**

**Chapter 5: Reality**

I was lying in my bed, stark naked from one of my transformations. The curtains suddenly opened around my bed. I flailed to grab my blanket and pull it around myself, as me and a startled Paul screamed. Paul whipped around, making sure not to look at me.

"Holy shit! Sorry!" He yelled, as he was turning around.

"No, it's my fault. I should have been wearing something." I said as I clipped on my bra and pulled on some underwear. Meanwhile, Marko and Dwayne were laughing their asses off at the other side of the room. I grabbed my belts and clothes and got dressed. When I drew the curtains again, Paul was sitting with the boys, but still blushing.

"Oh, calm down, peeper." I said, laughing. He blushed even more. "I'm going down to the boardwalk." I said, heading to the mouth of the cave.

"Don't forget your pendant." David muttered, tossing me the necklace.

"Thanks. It would suck if I forgot." I thanked, grabbing it by the chain and putting it around my neck. The necklace controls my transformation, so I can change at my own will and so I don't change when I get angry. I headed out, planning on walking to the board walk when Dwayne comes running after me.

"Hey, I'll drive you. I don't want you already tired when you get there." He smiled, hopping on to his bike. I got on the back with him.

"Thank you. You didn't have to." I was surprised of how nice he was being to me.

"No problem. Anytime." He smiled again and we rode off.

*Time Pass*

"I'll be back to pick you up by three. Don't get into trouble." Dwayne warned, leaving on his bike. I knew exactly where I was going that night.

"Long time, no see, wolfie." Edgar joked as I strolled into the store. I walked up to the counter where Alan was standing.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I said sarcastically. A boy a few years older than me walked into the shop. I glanced up long enough to notice who it was. "Mother fucker. It's you, isn't it?" I asked the man.

"Oh my god. Luna, is that you?" Alex asked. "I can hardly recognise you. It's been so many years…" He trailed off.

"Alex, you left us! You abandoned me and mom! What the hell were you thinking?" I screamed, outraged. "Do you know what happened to mom? She's dead!" This even took the Frog brothers by surprise, who were watching this situation, trying not to interrupt until now.

"Luna," Alan said leaning over the counter to me. "Who is this?" he asked wincing, in fear I would slap him.

"He's my asshole brother. My older brother, to be specific. He left when I was young, leaving my mother to take care of me." I growled, loud enough that Alex could hear. I turned my attention to Alex again. Who was shocked with the information about his mother. "Yes, Alex. Mom's dead. She was killed while I was… out." I mumbled, thinking about the boys.

"I can't… where do you…" He couldn't talk. He started crying, and I felt bad for breaking the news to him so suddenly. I walk up to comfort him.

"You want to know where I live, don't you?" I asked. He nodded. He started to pull it together.

"Are you homeless?" He asked, sniffling.

"No, don't worry. I'm living with some… friends." I said, grimacing trying to call them friends, even though they were so nice to me.

"What kind of friends? Last I knew you were pretty lonely. Are they girls? _Boys_?" He asked, hoping it wasn't the second option.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Boys. Their nice, though." I tried to smile. His head sagged. We talked for a while, Edgar and Alan coming at times in the conversation, too. Before I knew it, it was three o'clock and I heard a motorcycles' engine outside.

"That's my ride, Alex. Wanna meet one of the boys?" I asked making my way out of the shop.

"Sure. Why not?" He nagged unpleasantly. I ran up to Dwayne sitting on his bike, Alex following me.

"Ready to go, Luna? How was your-" Dwayne cut himself off seeing Alex run up next to me. "Luna, come here." He muttered. I walked up to Dwayne and sat on the back of his bike.

"What's wrong, Dwayne? Don't worry, he's my brother." I was confused about how he was still keeping me as close to him as he possibly could. He revved the bikes engine. "Dwayne, calm down. He's just my brother." I said again, getting worried.

"Hi. I'm Alex." Alex grumbled sticking his hand out. Dwayne looked at his hand, then grabbed it and pumped it once.

"Bye Alex. I'm guessing Dwayne wants to leave." I snapped, glaring at Dwayne. He immediately took off, startling me. I hugged close to Dwayne's body, giving a pitiful look back at my abandoned brother.

*Time Pass*

"What the hell were you thinking, Luna?" Dwayne yelled as we walked down the rotting steps.

"Well, why in gods' name were you getting so pissed?" I shouted while walking into the cave. All the boys and Star stood up.

"Because, Luna, your 'brother' is a vampire!" He shouted, whipping around so we're face to face. I gasped. _What? No. No no no no no. He's lying. To get me mad, that's all. _I thought, trying to think of an excuse. I must've had an unforgettable expression because regret ran all over Dwayne's face.

"I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have told you that." He stuttered laying his hands down on my shoulders. I shrugged them both off.

"Why do I even bother talking to you? You ruin my life and break my heart over and over again and I just unconditionally befriend you. All of you! I'm sick of it." I was getting more and more angry. I ripped off my pendant. I knew once I changed I wouldn't be able to change back without it. "This is me! And I love me!" My 30 seconds started and I let out one, long, scream.

"You've done it now, Dwayne!" Marko yelled looking at me changing. I changed completely and howled into the night. I took off not looking back, I didn't care that David thought I wasn't coming back. I ran to the boardwalk, wanting to show myself off to the people for once. No one thought I was a wolf. They thought I was some stray huskie dog. I trotted around for a while stopping to let girls scratch the back of my ears. I eventually made my way to the comic book store.

"Hey! No dogs allow-" Realization swept over Edgars' face in waves. "Luna! What are you doing? Wow, you look cool, but still!" He shouted, astonished. I barked a couple times. "Oh, yeah. Come on, I'll stay with you around the boardwalk. Quick question, where're your bloodsuckers?" I bent down a little to indicate a shrug.

"Okay, good I don't want them following us. Alan! Watch the store; I'm going out for a bit." Edgar called to the back of the shop. I trotted with him away from the shop while he talked. I was happy. For once, in this form I was happy.

*Time Pass*

It had been two hours and we were coming back around to the comic shop.

"Hey do you want something to eat? I'll get you a hot… a hamburger." Edgar said, blushing a bit. I wagged my tail in confirmation. He nodded then went up to a small stand and bought me a hamburger. I ate it as soon as he got it low enough for me to reach it. Just as we got back to the shop, the smell hit my nose. Blood. I whimpered to indicate something's wrong.

"What's wrong, Luna? Is it your-" He asked, but I whimpered and backed up before he could finish. That confirmed his suspicions. David quickly appeared in front of the store. He had my necklace in his hand. I growled and snarled.

"Luna, I'm not here to take you back. I'll let this run its course. I just want you to be able to change back when you want to." He said, with compunction. He tied the pendant around my neck then looked up to Edgar, who jumped.

"Are you going to kill me?" Edgar flinched as David walked up to him.

"No. I want you to take care of her until she comes back to me. If you let anyone or anything hurt her I will make sure you have the most painful death ever experienced on the face of this planet." David warned getting uncomfortably close to Edgar, who was shaking and sweating profusely. I growled at David to back off, but he just looked at me for a second, then back to Edgar. David turned around and walked into the crowd, who didn't seem to care. Maybe five minutes later I had changed back and adorned clothes courtesy of Edgar's wardrobe.

"So… does this count as us paying you back?" Alan asked sitting at the counter.

"Yeah, big time. Just so you know, David wasn't kidding. He will kill you if you mess up." I warned almost as seriously David himself. I was worn out. Being in that state for an hour is like working out for a full day straight. And I was in it for two hours. I went to bed right after that conversation. I stayed with the Frog brothers for a week, and that's when David started to send his boys to spy on me. Once, Marko walked right up to the store. I didn't say anything to him but I nodded at him and lip spoke the word soon. Meanwhile, I grew as friends with the boys until they were like little brothers to me. I never saw Alex again, though.

"Luna? Are… a-are you going to leave soon?" Alan asked, timidly. "It's been a month and your boys are starting to creep me and Edgar out." I gave a questioning look the young boy sitting in front of me.

"Well, are you asking to leave?" I said, wondering if they have gotten sick of me.

"No no! Don't worry; we were actually concerned you wanted to leave us." Alan stressed looking down afterward.

"If you really want to know the truth, yes. I will be leaving in two days. I was going to tell you today, anyway." I sighed truthfully. The two boys at the breakfast table were speechless.

"What? Why would you leave?" Edgar yelled, standing up.

"I have to go back. I have no choice. David's expecting me to come back very soon and if I don't he'll drag me back himself." I tried to explain as best I could without sounding like I was just getting sick of them.

"You always have a choice, Luna! You don't have to go back with them if you don't want to." Alan begged trying to look me in the eyes. I tried my best to avoid eye contact.

"No. You… you actually want to go back with them? They're killers and bad people in general. You can't _actually _want to. They've hurt you so much!" Alan screamed, outraged. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I had to go and I knew it. They were as much of brothers to me as Edgar and Alan were. I was afraid David was going to kill me if I stayed longer. I started crying.

"I have to go! I have to!" I looked up at the boys, who were both crying as well. "You're making this harder for me! You don't think I'm devastated?" I scream whipping out of my seat. I bolted out of the store, sprinting down the empty morning boardwalk.


	6. Chapter 6: This is Halloween

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long. This one was hard for me to write for some reason. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Lost Boys or This is Halloween. (Btw, listen to the Marilyn Manson version. (; )**

**Chapter 6**

I strutted into the cave. The boys all stood up.

"Luna! You're back!" Paul squealed as he skipped up to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him on the lips, much to his surprise. He didn't try to push me away; instead, he swung his arms around my neck and kissed back. The other boys in the room eyes widened.

"Holy shit." Marko muttered as he looked at me and Paul snogging in the middle of the room. I broke free from the enchanting kiss that tasted like copper and looked him in the eyes.

"Hi. Glad to be back." I gave him a sultry look, then swung off his waist and noticed a shocked David across the room. I started to walk up to him, and he opened his arms, expecting a hug. Pulled my arm back and punched him in the face. "Really glad to be back." I snickered, grinning. I walked over to my bed and sat down. All the boys were still staring at me.

"Quite an entrance you had there. I like it." Dwayne smiled, glancing my way. Paul walked over and sat next to me. He leaned over and whispered a question in my ear.

"Does this mean we're…?" He asked, wearily. I smiled sweetly and looked right at him. I nodded my head eagerly. He pecked me on the cheek and walk away.

"God, what is up with you two? Wait, are you…?" Marko questioned, still shocked.

"Yeah. Hey, is David okay?" I worried, looking over at the boy pouting in his wheelchair.

"I think his manly stature has just been diminished by a punch in the face." Dwayne laughed with the rest of us.

"You know what I haven't done with you guy in a long time? Go hang out on the boardwalk. You know, kick up some trouble." I grinned, making fake punches into the air.

"Man you're hyper. But why not? We need to find some food anyway." David said standing up, while also rubbing the cheekbone I punched him in.

"Oooh! Can I come to the meal tonight?" I asked looking at David. All the jaws in the room dropped.

"Okay, Luna, is something wrong? You're acting _really _weird." Marko asked, looking me directly in the eyes.

"No. I thought I was being too emotional. I was pissing you off with my ups and downs. Truthfully, I was starting to piss myself off. So I picked one, the one that wanted to be one of you. Because, I figured, if I can't leave I should get used to living forever with you." I finished my little speech sounding happy. The boys started cheering and hooting. They all walked up to me and patted me on the back. Paul lifted me up and twirled me around.

"Quick question, Sweetness. What's up with the killing mood?" David asked me, still suspended in the arm of Paul. I slapped him and he dropped me, luckily I landed on my feet. I looked at David and shrugged.

"I guess I hit the end of my development stage. That means, boys, I'm like you in the fact that I can't die. It also means I'm mature enough to kill. My Dad told me about all the stages." I informed them. They got even happier knowing I can't die.

"Okay, team let's move out!" Marko yelled, running out of the cave.

"Please, never call us a 'team' again." I sighed walking after the boys. I looked back at Star watching us. She shook her head to indicate I shouldn't be doing this. I flicked my hand at her to say bugger off.

*Time Pass*

The boardwalk was bustling with people, laughter, and music. When I was living with the Frog brothers I liked to stay in this time of night. But now, I'm in a small shop beating the ever- loving shit out of a few Surf Nazis. The boys and I were cracking up earlier at the pathetic attempts to threaten us. They threw the first punch, so you can't blame us. Can you? The store was cleared in less than a second. And maybe four minutes later, the whole boardwalk security was in that little store; ready to take us down to the police station. Obviously, we pushed pass them and hauled ass down the boardwalk, all the while laughing like mad men.

"Why are we laughing?" Marko yelled, in-between laughs and pants. We were still pushing through the crowd, shoving people over.

"Because we're getting chased by ten security guards?" I screamed, still laughing. I shrieked and wriggled free from someone trying to grab my wrist. Before I ran I looked back for half a second to see the begging face of Alan. I kept running and laughing, forgetting the two brothers whose hearts I broke. I heard the orders and yells of the security.

"Let's go!" Paul yelled gripping my hand and pulling me up to speed with the rest of them. We approached the four bikes near the edge of the boardwalk. We all hopped on, me getting on behind Paul. They started their bikes and we whipped away, just before the guards burst out of the crowd. I turned around, my red hair covering my eyes, and flipped them off. We ended up at a small party.

"Hey, that was a bummer at the boardwalk, but who said we couldn't have dinner, right?" David smirked holding him arms out, walking backwards.

"Hey Luny, you wanna come with us?" Dwayne stopped to look at me. I had already started taking off my belts.

"What? You think I was going to miss out?" I grinned. I just took off my bra as I walked behind a bush. 30 seconds later I emerged from behind the shrubbery as a pretty white and black wolf. The boys hooted as they became vampires. I trotted up to them and howled into the unforgiving night. Before I knew it, there were terror filled screams of young teenagers. I had a boy pinned down and was in the act of ripping out his throat. The boys were each on their second person. I charged another boy hiding in a corner. I latched down on his foot, dragging him out. He was screaming for help and flailing his arms. I flipped him over by the middle of the ribs, to see his face. His eyes were filled with fear and agony. It made me happy. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I lunged at his jaw, resulting in a splatter of blood. I gladly ripped the flesh off his bones. I howled and continued to create an artwork of blood and flesh. We ended our hunting spree with silence. The boys had changed back and we were all panting. My white fur was almost completely red by this point, and the boys were almost as covered with as much blood as I was.

"Wow. You really had fun, didn't you?" Marko said looking at the couple completely mangled corpses lying about. I yipped and wagged my tail. We walked back to the bikes. I started to pick up all my clothes with my teeth. Both of my belts, my white cut off t-shirt, my combat boots, and my black tight jeans. I trotted behind the same bush as earlier and changed back. I got dressed and walked back to the boys.

"Man, I can do that again. Leaves you a bit messy, though." I snickered, getting on the back of Paul's bike. We took off into the night, heading toward home.

*Time Pass*

"Sup, Star. Did you have a nice night?" I laughed as I jumped down into the large cave. Star gave me a single hateful glare.

"Good morning, Luna." Dwayne smiled as he and the boys walked back to the coffin-cave.

"Okay, good morning." I said while walking over to my bed. I lied down and rested my head against the wall above my bed.

"Do you regret what you did?" Star asked cautiously while walking over to me, holding Laddie's hand.

"What? No. I don't know why you haven't killed yet. It's actually really fun." I grinned, looking her in the eyes. I looked down at Laddie. "I don't want you hurting anyone, though. You're too small." I sighed, pitifully. He was so young. I didn't want to make him a full vampire when he didn't really have to be one. Laddie nodded and swept his bangs out of his eyes. The sun started to rise.

"I have to go to sleep. Please think about what you've done." Star walked away to bed. I did think about it. A lot. And I came to the conclusion that I wasn't ashamed of what happened. I was an animal and I was proud to live up to and be one. I drifted off to sleep with the rising sun, thinking about death.

*Time Pass*

I slept in late that day. The killing was fun and all, but it really wore me out. I sighed and sagged out of bed, dragging my feet.

"Look who finally decided to show her face!" Paul grinned hopping out of the sofa.

"Gah! No yelling, I've got another transformation hangover." I lashed, rubbing my aching head. Noise was unbearable, and the torches hanging on the walls looked like mini suns.

"What time is it?" I mumbled while shuffling over to Paul. I lied down on the couch Paul just got up from.

"Hey, I was sitting there! And it's one in the mornin'." Paul picked me up then lied down, then set me down in front of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed my stomach.

"Wait, what? One o'clock? I've been sleeping all night!" I exclaimed, perking my head up.

"Yeah, the hunt last night really took a toll on you. Do you think you could do another one?" Marko asked from the other side of the room.

"Totally! Do you mind if we wait an hour?" I asked, almost begging.

"Sure, Sweetness. We don't mind at all." David smiled sitting down.

*Time Pass*

My headache had long since disappeared and we were trying to find someone still out at 2 o'clock in the morning. Eventually, we came across a girl about our age walking home.

"Hey, guys, look! David, can I take charge on this one? Pleeaase?" I pleaded giving David my actual puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, sure." David said, waving me off. We arranged some-what of a formation. I was standing ahead of the boys, David and Dwayne were to the left of me and Marko and Paul were to the right of me. We started walking up to her. She stopped walking and looked to observe the group approaching her. She backed up a couple steps.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble, just leave me alone." She squeaked in a high voice. We stopped walking.

"We don't want any trouble, either." I smirked, turning around. The boys stayed facing the girl. Shocking the boys, I started singing. "_Boys and girls of every age wouldn't you like to see something strange?_" That was an immediate queue for the boys to change. The girl shrieked.

"Can we kill her now?" Paul grinned dementedly.

"Wait a second, Paul. What fun would it be if she couldn't see my circus trick?" I laughed, while I took off my belts. My 30 seconds started and I crippled to the ground, screaming. My hand turned into paws and the girl screeched again. I through my head back and let out a echoing howl. My head whipped back down and barked. The boys were on top of the terrified girl in no time at all, sucking her dry. Screams of pain rippled throughout the otherwise silent night. I slowly walked over to her to see her eyes. They were wide with fear of the large wolf looming over her. The boys were almost done and I watched her eyes go from fear to still open, but lifeless. The boys pulled back, their mouths covered in deep red stains. I turned around and started to walk. I jumped slightly with my front paw and turned into a human again. The boy gasped.

"Oh, real mature, boys." I smirked, turning around to see the blushing faces and darting eyes of Paul, Marko, Dwayne and David. I started singing again.

"_Come with us and you will see this old town of Halloween."_ I hummed more of the song. "_It's our town, everybody scream! In this town of Halloween."_ The boys were all staring at the butt-naked girl singing "This is Halloween", that was me.


	7. Chapter 7: Creature Fear

**Hey peepcicles. I'm really happy, so I will be writing a lot. WOOOOOOOOO! I am SO happy! Enjoy my latest chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

It was the middle of the day but I couldn't sleep. I walked outside and looked around. I could barely see the two boys on bicycles coming towards the cave. Panicking, I sprinted into the cave and climbed up a statue, then jumped on to a couple rocks on the wall. There was a small nook near the ceiling. I slipped into it and hid. The boys jumped into the cave looking around.

"Holy shit!" Alan yelled gazing around the room.

"Vampire hotel!" Edgar shouted running father down. _What are they doing here? If they even as much as touch the boys they're dead. _I thought. My gaze followed to two boys coming into the cave after them. The older boy was getting carried by the younger one, and the older one had sunglasses on. I would never mistake the way a half vampire acted in the sun. And that was it.

"Hey, here's one now!" Alan growled.

"Let's stake her!" Edgar said viciously. I was just about to go to her aid when the half vampire stepped forward.

"Don't you touch her! You stay away from her!" He screamed. Good thing the Lost Boys were deep sleepers. _Who was he, and what relationship did he have with Star? _I wondered. Then the younger boy looked straight at me.

"Hey, guys, who's that?" He asked. I shrunk back into my nook. He walked closer with the older boys around his shoulders. I growled from up high.

"Stay away, boy. I will not hesitate to kill you." I barked, staring him down. Edgar and Alan looked surprised.

"Luna? These are you're vampires? Why are you protecting them?" Alan gasped. I didn't want to listen to anything they said or asked.

"Half vampire, young boy, what are your names and what are you doing in our cave?" I questioned, jumping down a long distance right in front of them. The younger boy introduced themselves.

"I'm Sam and this is Michael. Your bloodsuckers turned my brother into a half vampire, as you already noticed." He snapped, uncomfortably. I was confused because I had never seen him before in my life. He looked confused, as well.

"Wait, you're not weak in the sun like Michael is. Are you human?" Sam asked. The Frog brothers looked at each other.

"To make this easy for your… shall I say… _primitive _mind, I'm a half werewolf half Lycan." I smirked looking at the shell-shocked boy. "Now if you would kindly stay away from my vampire friends, I won't have to kill you. Yes, Frog boys, I will even kill you. Now stay. AWAY." I warned. They started to walk backwards. Michael and Sam started to walk over to Star.

"Yeah… Star is obviously staying here, retards." I nodded. They glared at me, especially Michael. Edgar started to run at me. I quickly stuck out my foot and kicked him in the chest. He fell to the ground. "You're just a boy, Edgar. I don't want to hurt you." I sighed looking down.

"You already hurt us both as much as you could, Luna. Now it's our turn." Alan ran at me quicker than Edgar did and actually ended up tripping me. He pulled out a pure silver stake to kill me. _Wow. This boy is stupider than I thought. _Alan drove it through my hand.

"Ow. Mother fucker." I winced looking at my hand. I reached over and grabbed the stake out of my hand.

"I don't… isn't it supposed to burn?" Edgar asked, surprised.

"No. I'm half Lycan, remember?" I rolled my eyes and walked over to grab something to stop the ridiculous amounts of blood coming from my hand. Edgar and Alan thought over than aspect for a while.

"We'll be back." Edgar grumbled and ran with his little team out of my cave. _Thank God those little brats are out of my hair. The boys are going to be pissed. _I thought, wrapping a bandage around my hand. The blood quickly covered it. It had been quite a while and I hadn't noticed the sun was going down.

"What are we going to be pissed about?" Dwayne groaned, rubbing his eyes with one of his hands. The rest of the boys followed, looking drowsy.

"Yeah, and what are you doing up so early, Baby girl?" Paul said strutting up to me and slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, a couple boys came and wanted to kill you, and they stabbed my hand… aaand the oldest boy was named Michael." I looked down at the ground, making sure not to make eye contact with any of the wide eyed boys staring at me.

"See, David! I knew Michael was going to be trouble! I KNEW IT!" Dwayne yelled stomping up to David.

"Wait, why do I have no idea who this guy is? I know that he's a half vampire and that you guys did it. Where was I, exactly?" I snapped, getting pissed that they were keeping secrets from me.

"Remember that one time we left you alone at the boardwalk?" Marko asked. Boy did I. They told me to meet at a certain area where they would be waiting with the bikes. When I got there, they weren't there. When they got back three hours later, they were almost begging for forgiveness, but hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Needless to say, I ended up beating the shit out of David.

"Yes, I do. Don't say, you blew me off to pick up some loser boy to make one of us." I grumbled plopping down on my bed.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Paul started, but he didn't finish.

"Oh save it Paul. I don't need to hear you, or anyone else right now." I barked glaring at the boys. Star was fully conscious now and panicking.

"Michael was here? Did you hurt him?" Star worried looking around.

"Chill out, prissy pants. I didn't hurt him, but now I wish I did. I wish I killed all of them. That would've made me feel better." I glared at Star, now knowing Star and Michael had feelings for each other. Truthfully, it made me sick.

"Okay, calm down Luna. You don't need to kill anyone inno-" Marko didn't finish before he started laughing. "I'm sorry I couldn't say that with a straight face!" He hooted, still laughing. My stomach had a lurching feeling and I was going to be sick. I ran out of the cave, under the stairs and hurled.

"Luna! Are you okay?" Paul said running after me. My stomach still ached, but then stopped. Then I realized I wasn't my stomach that hurt in the first place. I almost started crying.

"Paul… I need to talk with you. Boys please stay here." I asked walking up the stairs and on to the sand. I walked a little while and then sat down. Paul plopped down in a puff of sand in front of me crossing his legs.

"What's up, Sweetness?" He asked nicely, as if he knew I was going to tell him something horrible. I avoided eye contact and Paul got serious. The darkness was engulfing and I was glad I could barely see his face. "What's wrong Luna? Tell me, please." He worried. I looked up at him.

"Paul… I-I… um… I'm pregnant." I stuttered. My eyes filled up with tears and I started crying.

"You're… That's awesome! Why are you crying?" He furrowed his brow and looked at me. I cried even harder.

"I know the baby is yours but my child will either be a vampire or a lycan-werewolf like me. I don't want him or her to be either of those things! Especially not a vampire… that's the worst thing she could be." I sobbed, flinging myself over to Paul and wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Then all we can do is sit here and hope it's not my side of the family. Okay? We'll get through this together." Paul stood up, then picked me up in his arms and carried me all the way back to the cave.

*Time Pass*

Since the baby developed unusually fast because of its werewolf or vampire traits, it had been two weeks and my abdomen look like 22 weeks. The boys were obsessed with my belly, amazed at how fast it'd grown. I had to lie in my bed all day and I couldn't go out with the boys. I couldn't change, either, in fear that the baby was vampire and the transformation would kill him or her. There were a lot of restrictions that we thought of to keep me safe, but it was worth it ten times over. We had a couple… let's say… _complications _up to that point. I had to stay in bed because the baby was growing so fast if I moved too much he or she would positively have a deformity. One time,

"Hey Luna! How's the baby?" Dwayne asked, pouncing into the cave. My jaw dropped as I saw the parade of boys running in the cave. There were at least five more boys and three more girls.

"Okay, David, What the fucking hell? I busy being pregnant right now, if you didn't notice." I yelled, all our 'guests' were staring at me now. One of the girls clung around Marko's arm like it was keeping her on earth.

"Marky, you didn't tell me there were more girlies here, too." She squeaked in the sweetest voice ever conceived. Marko looked at me and grinned.

"Don't worry, she's one of us. She's a friend." Marko reassured almost as sweetly as the girl. How he did it I would never know. I reached over and laid my hands on my stomach. The cave was as packed as it could get without being annoying. 15 people were _way _too many. One of the new boys approached me and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Who's the daddy?" He asked in a somewhat hushed voice. I looked at him and wondered what right he had to ask. He dressed similar to my boys, with jeans similar to my black ones, but he just wore a white t-shirt with that. He had his hair in a loosely styled Mohawk, with the tips falling down a little bit.

"Paul. Him over there." I pointed to the wild haired blonde laughing with a younger boy.

"My name's Jake and that boy talking with your boyfriend is my little brother, Damien. What's your name?" He asked very nicely, despite his looks.

"My name's Luna. Pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand and we politely greeted each other. We sat there for a while not saying anything until we caught Paul's eye. He looked at Jake's little brother, who he had been talking to and then pointed at Jake. Damien talked to Paul then they both walked over to us.

"Hey, Luna. Did you make a friend?" Paul asked sitting down right next to me and then grabbed my hand in his protectively.

"Yeah, this is Jake. We were talking about the baby. She's due in October." I smiled, still telling Jake about the baby.

"Wait isn't October next month? Isn't that a bit soon?" He asked curiously. I was thinking of a fake reason why I was going to have the baby so soon.

"Well, I guess he or she's a fast grower, then!" I pushed out, sounding a bit nervous. Paul glared at me. David hopped up on the fountain.

"Welcome to our home! May I ask you to not bother our friend over in the bed? As you see she needs to stay calm." David announced gesturing over to me in my bed. I rolled my eyes and kept listening. "Now, if you would like, we have complimentary… drinks over on that table." David grinned looking over to a table with a lot of small glasses filled with David's "special wine". Jake stood up. I grabbed his wrist eagerly.

"Jake, you don't want to drink that, really. It's… not good for you." I pleaded, tightening my grasp around his wrist.

"I think I'll be fine, Luna." Jake broke free from my grip and walked over to the glasses.

"Paul, do you really think David is going to change this many people?" I whispered to Paul. He looked at me amazed.

"Don't tell me you forgot the annual changing party. Remember? We don't keep any of them. We just let them go, into the wild, like… elk… or something." He reminded me, making me laugh. Oh, right the infamous changing party. I hated it. It was when the boys bring home a bunch of stray kids and change them into half vampires. Then they visit each one of the kids separately a few days after the party, and make sure they become full vampires. They do it once every year, and I think it's slowly turning Santa Carla into a full vampire community. But I think some of them move, anyway. I watched painfully as Jake picked up one of the cups and drank the contents.

"What's wrong? It was just a drink, Luna." Jake tried to reassure as he walked back. I couldn't help but have my eyes well up with tears. He was so nice, and the boys turned him into bloodsucker. "Hey! Luna, it's okay. Why are you so sad?" He worried. I hadn't realized that I was full out crying at this point. Paul wasn't having any more of this.

"Calm down, Luna, everything's fine." Paul squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek. He glared at Jake, telling him to leave. "Luna, you can't cry at everyone we change!" He scorned.

"Paul, you don't have to change everyone you meet that's human! I know, I kill people myself, but changing them is a fate worse than death and nobody deserves it." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand

"Luna…" Paul didn't know what to say. After everyone had a drink, David told them it was time to leave. Paul was sitting with me, and then he lied down next to me. We sat there until I fell asleep. I could feel Paul get up, and walk away.


End file.
